The present invention relates to water controls for residential use and more particularly to a device for shutting off water flow whenever the security system is activated.
A wide variety of control devices have been provided for water systems in the past. The simplest of such devices is of course the hand operated valve. Even such hand operated valves have undergone innovation and development for many years. New developments in recent years have found valves that are electrically operated and that serve to sense leakage and automatically close the valve upon sensing leakage. Illustrative of such electically operated water valves are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,037.
A risk of vandalism has existed for many years. Kids for example, while roaming through a neighborhood may turn on the outdoor water valve and fail to turn the valve off. In some instances the act may come from the children simply playing in the water and failing to turn the water off when they complete the play. In other instances the act of turning the water on may be one of vandalism. In either event the cost of the water and the cost of the adverse effects of too much water adjacent the water outlet may be costly. The water may for example seep into the home and cause extensive damage to the inside of the home.
The present invention overcomes the risk by providing an automatic shut off of the water line while the home owner is gone on vacation or out of town on business.
The present invention includes a security system having mechanism for sensing intrusion within a residence. The security system may be activated by the simple flip of a switch.
Alternatively the activation of the system may be a complex setting of timing mechanism which controls the time period during which the security system is active. The intrusion sensing mechanism may sense sound or movement within a residence. The sensing of intrusion then provides a signal that serves to provide security activity. The signal may be an electronic signal to a law enforcement agency. The law enforcement goes to the residence to check on the intrusion and intercept anyone that has entered to residence. In the alternative, the signal may be to a remote location where the recipient of the signal then acts to provide the security intercept by calling the local law enforcement to check out the residence.
The present security system includes mechanism for turning off the water system within the residence. This mechanism may include a locking device in the valve or water faucet on the outside of the residence. Alternatively, the locking device may be an electronically controlled valve within the residence. This internal electronically controlled valve may be placed at the point where the water initially enters the residence or at any other desired location within the home. The water control mechanism may be automatically activated when the security system is activated. In other words, when the home owner leaves on vacation, the home owners activates the security system. The electronically controlled valve is actuated by this activation of the security system.